


Seeing Anyone?

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobia, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Jokes, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Therapy, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Is Steve Harrington flirting? Yes? No? Maybe?Oneshot/drabble





	Seeing Anyone?

Steve had to ask it. He just did. You'd want to do it too if you knew Billy Hargrove. 

"So..." he said slowly, smoothly. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Billy jerked his head up so fast it almost looked like it hurt. He had a big dumb grin on his face. Steve was regretting having asked that already... "No, Harrington." he said flirtatiously. "Why?"

But here was the kicker. This was why it was worth it. 

"...I don’t know, I just think a therapist or someone might really help, y'know?"

Steve ducked the punch, laughing. 


End file.
